kagome mala
by jhossietaisho
Summary: naraku tiene un plan en el que kagome es controlada, ahora sus amigos tienen un nuevo reto destruir a naraku para liberar a kagome, podran lograrlo a sera consumida por la maldad, pero alguien inesperado hará hasta lo imposible para volverla a la normalidad
1. Chapter 1

**esta es una nueva historia recientemente salida de mi loca y trastornada cabeza, espero que les guste se aceptan comentarios, criticas, tomatazos, virus etc. **

[_pensamientos]_

_%%%%% _cambios de escena

**cuando habla la bestia **

(comentarios de la autora)

**sin mas por lo que esperar aqui les dejo la historia**

En una hermosa tarde una pelea se estaba llevando a cabo en un hermoso claro en el bosque entre una sacerdotiza del futuro y un hanyou siendo testigos una taijiya, un monje, un pequeño kitsune y un mononoke

kag: Inuyasha no seas tan terco sabes que lo que digo es cierto, necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible si queremos derrotar a naraku no puedes estar esperando a que nos ataque siempre y rezar para que no nos mate, tenemos que idear un plan para acabar con esto de una vez por todas, ya son 3 años que llevamos de esta lucha, ya mucha gente inocente a sufrido a causa de naraku, crees que tu eres el unico que a sufrido, pues no mira a tu alrededor, sango perdio a toda su familia, miroku tiene una maldicion que puede consumirlo en cualquier momento por favor piensalo

inu: pues no, no le pedire ayuda al bastardo de sesshomaru y menos a koga, no lo hare y esa es mi ultima palabra, prefiero mil veces comer tu estupida comida picante antes de humillarme frente a esos 2

kag: bien, entonces si tu no lo haces lo hare yo

inu: y como piensas buscarlos, gritando su nombre en todo el bosque esperando que los demonios no te maten -con una sonrisa burlona-

kag: -sonriendo con superioridad- no sera necesario hacer eso ellos vendran a mi

inu: queeee?

kag: si veras sesshomaru esta cerca puedo sentirlo

inu: no te atreverias

kag: no me retes inuyasha

sango: kagome no es necesario que lo hagas, ya veremos como eliminamos a naraku, no tienes que ponerte en peligro por nosotros dejalo asi

miroku: sango tiene razon, naraku es nuestro enemigo nosotros tenemos que ver como eliminarlo es nuestro problema

kag: es que no escucharon todo lo que dije, no podemos seguir esperando a que nos ataque, naraku se hace cada vez mas poderoso puedo sentirlo, no quiero permanecer con los brazos cruzados esperando lo mejor, necesitamos aliados y quien mejor que sesshomaru para ayudarnos

miroku: usted tiene un buen punto pero tengo una duda como es que puede sentir a naraku señorita kagome

kag: es por la perla, como estuvo dentro de mi tengo una conexion especial con naraku y la perla, es casi como si me hablara es dificil de explicar,asi que por favor escuchen lo que les digo necesitamos ayuda y rapido, naraku esta tramando algo y se que sera algo que nos afectara a todos

sango: si kagome tiene razon en lo que dice puede que necesitemos ayuda

miroku: tiene sentido lo que dijo la señorita, ademas conociendo a naraku tiene que estar planeando algo, ya que hace 2 semanas que no nos ataca, se tiene que estar preparando

inu: no puedo creer que esten pensando en eso, estan todos locos

de repente de las sombras del bosque salio sesshomaru quien estaba caminando hacia el grupo

sessho: miko

kag: mi nombre es kagome no miko

sessho: hmp, acompañame

inu: estas loca si piensas que te dejare ir

kag: inuyasha abajo, ya vengo chicos por favor no dejen que me siga

sango: no te preocupes, cuidate kagome

les dedico una hermosa sonrisa y siguio a sesshomaru al bosque

kag: sesshomaru, para que me llamaste

sessho: es cierto eso que dijiste

kag: disculpa

sessho: -gruñendo- no me hagas repetirlo

kag: es que no se de que me estas hablando

sessho: acerca de que puedes sentir a naraku

kag: -pensamientos-[_asi que estuvo_ _escuchando_, _bien_ _kagome_ _usa_ _eso_ _a_ _tu_ _favor_, _convencelo_] si asi es y se esta volviendo cada vez mas poderoso por que tiene la perla casi completa, y eso no es todo se que nos estuvo vigilando hace una semana y temo que use nuestras debilidades a su favor

sessho: hmp era de esperarse [_no se porque estoy escuchando a esta humana_, **sabes que tiene razon**, _no te metas en esto_, **soy tu bestia me meto en lo que quiero, ademas ella tiene un buen punto aunque no estoy de acuerdo a estar cerca de ese mestizo lo haria con tal de acabar con la existencia de ese asqueroso ser llamado naraku**, _asi que estas pensando en la posibilidad de pelear al lado de humanos_,** lo haria para acabar con naraku**, _esta bien]_

kag: entonces piensas acompañarnos para derrotar a naraku

sessho: hmp llegare en 1 semana -dandose la vuelta para adentrarse en el bosque-

kag:[_no puedo creer que allá aceptado, esto si que es unico convenci al demonio mas intimidante y orgulloso de todo el sengoku a pelear contra naraku con nosotros, kagome te mereces un aplauso, pero ahora que lo pienso tengo que regresar al campamento antes de que me ataquen y tratar de que inuyasha no pelee con sesshomaru -suspiro mental- esto sera todo un reto pero bueno todo sea por derrotar a naraku] _bien sera mejor apresurarme

%%%%%%%%%% en otro lugar %%%%%%%%%%

naraku: -viendo a través del espejo de kanna- asi que tiene una conexion con la perla, bien sera interesante comprobar hasta que punto puedo usar eso a mi favor, hakudoshi...

hakudoshi: que quieres naraku

naraku: necesito que busques a la bruja mei y quiero que la traigas inmediatamente dile que tengo un trabajo para ella

hakudoshi: como quieras -pensamiento-[_ahora que estaras tramando naraku, lo mejor sera mantenerte vigilado_]

hakudoshi salio inmediatamente en busca de la bruja que vivia en una cueva en las montañas del sur

mei: -una voz dentro de la cueva- que es lo que buscas aqui niñito

hakudoshi: naraku requiere de tus servicios bruja, me mando a buscarte y sera mejor que salgas ya que no me gusta esperar

mei: -saliendo de la cueva- ya veo y que se supone que gano yo con esto

la bruja es una mujer de apariencia joven cabello color rojo largo hasta los codos, piel blanca y ojos color negro como el carbon vestia un kimono negro con flores del infierno rojas adornando la parte de abajo y las mangas con un obi de color rojo sangre

hakudoshi: eso preguntaselo a el a mi solo me mando a buscarte

mei: bien llevame con el

la bruja subio en entei y partieron rumbo al castillo de naraku, llegaron en pocos minutos ya en el castillo kagura la llevo con naraku

mei: bien naraku que es lo que quieres de mi

naraku: he escuchado que eres buena para controlar a las personas por medio de sus corazones

mei: asi es

naraku: -con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro- quiero que trabajes para mi, hay alguien a quien quiero controlar pero te advierto que no sera facil

mei: me gustan los retos pero que gano yo con todo esto

naraku: he escuchado que hace algunos años quisiste destruir a sesshomaru el lord del oeste, yo te puedo ayudar en eso

mei: -sonriendo malvadamente- bien quien es la victima

naraku: -llamando a kanna- observa es a ella a quien quiero -mostrandole a kagome caminado por el bosque-

mei: por su aura e de suponer que es una sacerdotisa pero no cualquiera ella es poderosa y mucho

naraku: no me digas que no puedes con ella, me decepcionas

mei: no te equivoques, lo unico que necesito es romper el sello de sus poderes para saber que es exactamente lo que hare con ella

naraku: y que es lo que propones

mei: atacarla sin piedad -mientras sonrie con malicia-

naraku: dejalo todo en mis manos, eso no sera problema -sonriendo macabramente-

**bueno aqui esta el primer capitulo espero que les guste, porfa dejenme reviews se los agradecere infinitamente, hasta la proxima**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo mundo Fanfiction debido a que se supone que las 2 historias que tengo las actualizo el viernes lo cambiare y actualizare jueves y viernes**

**los jueves actualizare kagome mala y los viernes heridas del corazon, bueno dicho esto aqui les dejo un nuevo cap **

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi **

[]: pensamientos personajes

%%%%: cambios de escena

(): comentarios de la autora

**negrita: **cuando habla el demonio de sesshomaru

naraku: dejalo todo en mis manos, eso no sera problema -sonriendo macabramente-  
mei: que tienes en mente naraku  
naraku: solo observa, kagura...  
kagura: que es lo que quieres naraku  
naraku: quiero que vigiles al grupo de inuyasha, y cuando menos se lo esperen los ataques pero en especial a kagome quiero que sea la que sufra mas, pero quiero que este viva, la necesito para mis planes  
mei: necesito que me traigas un poco de su sangre  
naraku: bueno ya oistes ahora vete  
kagura: como tu quieras [ esto no es normal y mas con esta bruja aqui, lo mejor sera mantenerlos vigilados ]  
naraku: vete ya  
kagura salio del palacio montada en su pluma siendo rodeada al instante por un ejercito de demonios  
%%%%%%%%%% en el claro del bosque %%%%%%%%%%  
sango: exelencia usted cree que fue bueno dejar ir sola a kagome con sesshomaru  
miroku: no lo se sango, pero el la vino a buscar, no podiamos hacer nada  
sango: cree que pueda convencelo de ayudarnos con naraku  
inu: ese bastardo no aceptara y si lo hace lo mas seguro que es para robarse a colmillo de acero pero no lo dejare  
shippo: perro estupido sabes tu no eres el ombligo del mundo, no todo lo que pasa tiene que ver contigo  
inu: que dijiste maldito mocoso entrometido ya veras, ven acá  
shippo: -burlandose- lero lero jajajajajaja primero tendras que atraparme pulgoso  
lo que nadie noto fue que kagome estaba parada entre los arboles observando todo con una venita que resaltaba de su frente hasta que fue muy tarde  
kagome: -con voz de ultratumba- inuyasha  
inu: [esto es malo] kagome por que tardaste tanto  
kagome: me voy menos de 5 minutos y ya quieres golpear a shippo el es un niño no puedes estar peleando con el siempre  
shippo: [esta es mi oportunidad para que me page todos los chichotes que me hizo -carcajada mental- esto sera divertido] ayyyyyy kagomesita que bueno que viniste -viendola con ojos de borrego a medio morir- este perro tonto me queria pegar -con lagrimas en los ojos- es muy malo conmigo yo todavia estoy muy chiquito  
kag: shippo, ven aqui -extendiendole los brazos para que subiera- que te hizo inuyasha esta vez  
shippo: me pego muy fuerte en mi cabecita me duele mucho  
inu: mocoso mentiroso yo no te eh pegado  
kag: inuyasha ya dejalo en paz  
inu: no lo defiendas, preguntale a sango o miroku yo no le hice nada a ese -susurro- hasta ahora pero ya vera cuando te vallas, de esta no se salva  
kag: sango que fue lo que paso  
sango: no lo se kagome no me fije solo se que inuyasha lo golpeo y lo queria hacer de nuevo cuando viniste [asi me cobrare todas las veces que has lastimado a kagome con tu muertita, ay la venganza es dulce jajajajajajajaja] y usted exelencia vio algo -con una mirada de dice algo de mas y lo castro-  
miroku: -con una sonrisa nerviosa- no señorita no vi nada [lo siento inuyasha pero esta vez no te puedo ayudar me da mas miedo sango]  
inu: todos son unos traidores  
kag: inuyasha ya deja de pelear  
inu: y que quieres que haga si todos estan del lado de ese enano del demonio  
kag: ya callate  
inu: callate tu tonta  
kag: -gritando- a quien llamas tonta  
inu: pues a quien mas, a la unica que esta frente a mi  
kag: -gritando mas fuerte- tu eres el tonto  
inu: -igualando el tono de kagome- tu eres la tonta e inutil  
kag: ya me canse -gritando- INUYASHA ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, TONTOOOOOOOOOOOOO ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO  
miroku: señorita kagome creo que lo mejor seria que se calmaran  
sango: su excelencia tiene razon kagome  
kag: esta bien, creo que ire por leña  
sango: te acompaño  
kag: no te preocupes ire sola, no me alejare mucho  
sango: esta bien  
kagome empezo a caminar rumbo al bosque, mientras tanto un muy molesto inuyasha empezo a gritar cosas que los niños no pueden escuchar  
inu: malditos traidores, pero esto no se quedara asi -viendolos con una mirada asesina-  
miroku: calmate inuyasha no resuelves nada gritando  
inu: tu no me digas que hacer traidor  
miroku: lo siento inuyasha pero mi desendencia estaba en peligro  
inuyasha muy molesto se subio a lo alto de un arbol refunfuñando hasta que sintio la presencia de kikyo y salio en busca de ella  
miroku: -suspirando- parece que inuyasha no entiende  
sango: -echando chispas- de nuevo se fue en busca de kikyo  
shippo: solo espero que kagome no se de cuenta porque se pondra muy triste  
los otros asintintieron dandole la razon  
%%%%%%%%%% en el bosque %%%%%%%%%%  
kag: [ creo que me aleje mucho del campamento, ahora por donde era izquierda o derecha -suspiro mental- por que tengo que ser tan mala para orientarme la proxima vez traere una brujula aunque ahora que lo recuerdo soy pesima leyendola ayyyyyyyyy y ahora que hago]  
kagome se seguia lamentando hasta que se percato de 2 presencias demaciado conocidas para ella, las siguio y escucho algo que le rompio el corazon  
kikyo: inuyasha dime que me amas  
inu: sabes que si  
kikyo: eso es mentira tu quieres mas a esa chiquilla que te acompaña  
inu: eso no es cierto el cariño que siento por kagome es de amistad nada mas, la verdadera dueña de mi corazon eres tu kikyo y siempre a sido asi  
kag: [ asi que amistad esta bien inuyasha eso era lo unico que necesitaba para sacarte de una vez por todas de mi corazon ]  
kagome camino sin rumbo fijo por el bosque sin sentir el peligro que corria al estar sola, llego a un pequeño claro con un lago, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que la persona que menos esperaba le hablo  
kagura: vaya, vaya, vaya de nuevo inuyasha te dejo sola por kikyo verdad  
kag: -molesta- eso no es de tu interes kagura  
kagura: vaya no esperaba no se si fue valiente de tu parte o muy estupido  
kag: que es lo que quieres  
kagura: naraku me mando para darles un mensaje a tus amigos y a ti  
kag: que mensaje  
kagura: no deberias preocuparte tanto por tus amigos sabes  
kag: por que  
kagura: porque tu eres el objetivo principal eres tu  
kag: -apuntandole con el arco- que es lo que quiere de mi  
kagura: te atreves a amenazarme  
kag: a la distancia que estamos ten por seguro que no voy a fallar asi que dime que es lo que naraku quiere de mi  
kagura: si quieres saber preguntale a el -sonriendole malignamente-  
de repente el cielo se obscurecio y miles de demonios empezaron a salir para atacar a kagome, esta rapidamente empezo a defenderse disparando sus flechas eliminando a la mayoria de demonios  
kag: [esto es malo me estoy quedando sin flechas, si los chicos no vienen pronto no se que va a pasarme]  
kagura: que te sucede kagome ya te cansaste  
kag: -sin dejar de disparar sus flechas- no, y tu que kagura me tienes tanto miedo que no me atacas tu y mandas a estos demonios a atacarme  
kagura: -caminando hasta kagome- no le que pasa es que no me gusta ensuciarme las manos en alguien tan debil como tu  
kag: -con cansancio- no soy debil  
kagura: jajajajajaja dices que no eres debil pero no eres nada sin tus flechas que por lo que puedo ver se agotaron  
kag: [rayos ahora estoy indefensa, kagura tiene razon soy debil pero no me dare por vencida luchare hasta que no pueda mas] eso no me importa seguire luchando  
kagura: -sacando una pequeña daga de su kimono y rociando un poco del veneno de naraku- creo que eso no sera posible  
kag: -apunto de quedar inconciente- me mataras  
kagura: eso no te importa  
kagome cayo desmayada a causa del veneno de naraku a lo cual kagura aprovecho para herirla para sacar un poco de la sangre y meterla en un pequeño frasco  
kagura: escuchen demonios naraku quiere a esta mujer viva pero dijo que podian herirla asi que diviertanse -mientras se alejaba volando en su pluma-  
al momento de marcharse kagura los demonios atacaron a kagome dejandola mal herida, hasta que aparecieron inuyasha y los demas que corrieron a defender a kagome eliminando a los demonios que quedaron  
sango: -tomando su hiraikotsu- su excelencia le dije que esos demonios que nos atacaron en el campamento eran una distraccion  
miroku: pero no podiamos imaginar que atacarian a la señorita kagome  
inu: si no me ubiese distraido tanto peleando con esos demonios kagome no estaria en este estado  
sango: maldito naraku  
miroku: lo mejor sera volver a la aldea para curar a la señorita kagome  
inu: esta bien yo la llevare  
sango: -molesta- ni lo pienses no dejare que kagome se vaya contigo  
inu: -molesto- por que  
sango: por que si tu no te ubieras ido con tu muñequita de barro talvez te ubieras dado cuenta que kagome no estaba para ir a buscarla en lugar de defender al saco de huesos de esos demonios que nos atacaban  
inu: no tienes derecho de decirme eso  
shippo: sango tiene razon, no se porque kagome sigue contigo cuando es obvio que tu prefieres a kikyo  
sango: ves inuyasha para todos es evidente que la prefieres a ella, hasta la propia kagome lo sabe, pero tu solo te preocupas de tu amada kikyo  
shippo: -llorando- tu no te mereces a kagome  
sango: -consolando a shippo- calmate shippo veras que kagome pronto se dara cuenta la clase de bestia que es inuyasha  
miroku: calmate sango, entre mas tiempo perdemos discutiendo la señorita kagome empeora  
sango: tiene razon, ayudeme a subirla en kirara  
asi sango, shippo y kagome subieron en kirara y partieron rumbo a la aldea de la anciana kaede mientras inuyasha y miroku los seguian de cerca  
inu: tu tambien piensas que es mi culpa que kagome este herida  
miroku: no inuyasha, pero pienso que deberias dejarle en claro las cosas a la señorita kagome  
inu: de que hablas  
miroku: que deberias decidirte de una vez por todas no es justo para ninguna de las 2 que estes jugando con ellas  
inu: pero es que yo no quiero perderlas, kikyo fue la primera persona a la que ame, la primera persona que estuvo conmigo con ella aprendi muchas cosas pero kagome me ayudo a confiar en las personas por ella fue que los conoci, ella me acepto tal y como soy y nunca me pidio que cambiara  
miroku: se que las quieres a las 2 por diferentes razones pero tienes que entender que entre mas tiempo esperes puedes perderlas recuerda que la señorita kagome es una joven muy hermosa y de un corazon noble y cualquier hombre querria estar con ella, no la hagas perder el tiempo por que si esperas mas los sentimientos de la señorita pueden cambiar y si te das cuenta que es a ella a la que quieres ya no estara alli para ti  
inu: lo pensare  
%%%%%%%%%% en un tenebroso palacio %%%%%%%%%%  
kagura: naraku aqui esta lo que me pediste -entregandole el frasco con la sangre-  
naraku: bien ya te puedes ir  
cuando kagura salio la bruja empezo con el conjuro  
naraku: es suficiente para lo que quieres hacer -entregandole el frasco-  
mei: es perfecto -mientras se le formaba una sonrisa- es tiempo de comenzar  
naraku: que es lo que pienas hacer  
mei: -frente a una especie de altar- despertar todo su poder  
naraku: por que haras eso  
mei: -haciendo unos movimientos con sus manos- porque estara mas vulnerable por no estar acostumbrada a ese poder y asi sera mas sencillo tomar posecion de su corazon  
naraku: ya veo y cuanto tiempo tardara en verse los efectos  
mei: una semana  
naraku: -tomandola del cuello- no juegues conmigo bruja  
mei: -liberandose- no estoy jugando, no es bueno que sea de repente ya que sus amiguitos se darian cuenta de inmediato y buscarian la forma de eliminar mi hechizo, necesito que el conjuro se mantenga oculto hasta que tenga la mayor parte de su corazon corrompido con mi magia para que ya no puedan hacer nada  
naraku: mas te vale que sea eso porque de lo contrario no dudare en matarte  
mei: creeme que a mi tambien me interesa que funcione, ese maldito de sesshomaru me pagara toda la humillacion que sufri  
naraku: bien entonces continua

**bueno chic s nos leemos el proximo jueves recuerden dejarme sus lindos reviews que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo **

**les mando muchos besitos y abrazos byeeeeeeee...!**


	3. Chapter 3

**y aqui estoy de nuevo con mas de las historias que salen de mi retorcida cabeza, lamento no haber publicado ayer pero tuve un pequeño problema con el internet pero ya esta arreglado, bueno aqui esta la historia**

**Inuyasha y demas personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi **

[_pensamientos]_

_%%%%% _cambios de escena

**cuando habla la bestia**

(comentarios de la autora)

%%%%%%%%%% en la aldea de la anciana kaede %%%%%%%%%  
kaede: chicos que fue lo que le paso a kagome  
sango: -mientras bajaba de kirara- los demonios de naraku la atacaron, esta muy mal herida  
kaede: rápido, pónganla en el futon, iré por algunas hiervas, sango por favor ayúdame a limpiar sus heridas  
sango: si anciana kaede  
kaede: -mientras sale de la cabaña- vendré rápido  
sango: esta bien, shippo ve por agua  
shippo: de acuerdo -y salio de la cabaña con un recipiente para el agua-  
sango: -viendo preocupada a kagome- resiste amiga tu eres fuerte puedes con esto  
shippo: ya regrese sango  
sango: bien ayúdame colocando el agua aqui -señalando a un lado de ella- y necesito que traigas algunas vendas y toallas que están en la mochila de kagome  
shippo: aqui tienes -dándole las cosas que pidió- crees que se recupere pronto  
sango: eso espero  
miroku: -entrando en la cabaña- como esta la señorita kagome  
sango: esta mal herida y parece que estuvo mucho tiempo expuesta a el veneno de naraku  
miroku: me pregunto por que naraku ataco a la señorita kagome así, ya que no tenemos ningún fragmento de la perla para que pudiera llevárselo  
kaede: -entrando- lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que despierte para preguntarle las intenciones que tenia  
sango: tiene razón, lo mejor sera que descansemos  
shippo: y a donde esta inuyasha  
sango: -enojada- debe estar afuera se siente muy culpable como para ver a kagome en este estado, ademas es su culpa que este así, si no fuera tan tonto de irse siempre que aparece kikyo no pasaría esto  
miroku: ya sango esto no es culpa de nadie  
kaede: lo mejor sera que coman algo y descansen -mientras empezaba a curar las heridas de kagome-  
todos: si  
%%%%%%%%%% en el castillo de naraku %%%%%%%%%%  
naraku: que es lo que haces  
mei: -sin dejar de meditar frente al altar en el que se podía apreciar una pequeña bola de energía negativa muy poderosa- ya casi termino con la perla negra con esto podre romper el sello de los poderes de esa niña  
naraku: y que es lo que piensas hacer con ella  
mei: entrenarla  
naraku: y como piensas hacer eso si no puedes acercarte a ella  
mei: ella esta inconsciente en este momento lo puedo hacer mentalmente pero necesito estar inconsciente durante un tiempo  
naraku: cuanto tiempo  
mei: 1 día -mientras sonreía malvadamente- muy bien la perla al fin esta lista ahora podemos comenzar -mientra tomaba una pequeña perla de color negro con destellos azules-  
naraku: esta bien comienza con todo  
mei: bien -comenzó a apretar la perla mientras mandaba una increíble cantidad de energía a través de esta- con esto bastara para romper el sello  
%%%%%%%%%% en la cabaña de la anciana kaede %%%%%%%%%%  
se comenzó a sentir una extraordinaria cantidad de energía purificadora que provenía de kagome lo que hizo que todas sus heridas comenzaran a sanar rápidamente ante al asombro de todos los presentes  
kaede: sango lo mejor sera que te lleves a shippo, inuyasha y kirara lo mas lejos que puedas  
sango: -preocupada- pero que le pasa a kagome  
kaede: no lo se muy bien pero puede ser peligroso para demonios, así que llevártelos rápido  
sango: esta bien, shippo rápido ven conmigo -mientras tomaba a kirara  
miroku: -cuando sango se había marchado- parece ser que el poder de la señorita kagome esta despertando  
kaede: así parece y es demasiado grande  
miroku: -viendo a kagome- ya esta empezando  
donde estaba acostada kagome apareció una estrella (como la que dibujo la mamá de kagome cuando le explico porque se llamaba así) de color rosado con tonalidades azules que brillaba enormemente mientras cada lado de la estrella iba desapareciendo, cuando el ultimo desapareció se escucho el sonido como algo que se quebraba y una onda de energía purificadora salio dispara a todas partes dando un espectáculo de luces impresionante que se vio a muchos kilómetros de distancia siendo sentido por sesshomaru  
sesshomaru pov  
así que este es el poder de esa chiquilla, interesante muy interesante, sera bueno observar que es capaz de hacer con ellos le daré tiempo igual dentro de 1 semana la volveré a ver para ese tiempo espero sea capaz de hacer algo  
fin sesshomaru pov  
%%%%%%%%%% en algún lugar del bosque con inuyasha %%%%%%%%%%  
shippo: miren chicos -señalando las luces que venían de la aldea-  
sango: no puedo creer que ese sea el poder de kagome, es impresionante  
inu: así que por eso nos arrastraste fuera de la aldea  
sango: la anciana me pidió que los sacara ahora veo porque, si hubieran estado en la aldea cuando kagome estaba liberando ese poder estuvieran purificados en este momento  
shippo: wow en serio que es muy poderosa todavía siento la energía que emana del ambiente y eso que estamos algo alejados  
inu: lo mejor sera volver ya que los demonios serán atraídos para eliminar a kagome  
sango: tienes razón, kirara vamos a la aldea  
%%%%%%%%%% en el castillo de naraku %%%%%%%%%%  
mei: que te parece naraku  
naraku: -viendo en el espejo de kanna lo ocurrido en la aldea- es impresionante, sera bueno ver hasta que punto puede destruir todo con ese poder  
mei: bien ahora es tiempo de iniciar la otra parte del plan  
naraku: quiero que sea una asesina sin piedad, entrenala bien ya quiero que este bajo mi poder  
mei: como gustes solo no me molestes -poniendo una barrera alrededor de ella perdiendo el conocimiento-  
naraku: -viendo a kagome a través del espejo- dentro de poco mi querida kagome seras mía y nadie podra impedirlo ni siquiera tu querido inuyasha  
%%%%%%%%%% en la cabaña %%%%%%%%%%  
miroku: parece que ya paso  
kaede: si, ahora hay que esperar ya que va a necesitar de entrenamiento para dominar sus nuevos poderes  
miroku: yo puedo ayudarla en algunas cosas al igual que sango y usted anciana kaede  
kaede: tiene razón su excelencia

sango: -entrando en la cabaña- como esta kagome  
miroku: ella esta bien ya sano sus heridas  
inu: -sentado en un rincon- como lo hizo  
kaede: supongo que con sus poderes  
miroku: anciana kaede me pregunto porque la señorita kagome desperto sus poderes en este momento  
kaede: -meditando un poco- supongo que fue tanto el contacto que tuvo con los demonios y naraku que los poderes que ya tenia le eran insuficientes y en un intento de poder eliminarlos el sello se rompio  
shippo: pero sus poderes los obtuvo al estar en la aldea no en la pelea  
kaede: bueno supongo que era para eliminar el veneno que corria por su cuerpo, pero nunca lograremos saberlo del todo  
inu: y cuando crees que despierte  
kaede: todo depende de ella  
inu_: _ummm_ [lo lamento kagome por mi culpa estas asi]_  
sango: lo mejor sera descanzar, ya esta anocheciendo  
miroku: ire por leña para preparar la comida  
shippo: yo te ayudo miroku  
%%%%%%%%%% en la mente de kagome %%%%%%%%%%  
kag: donde estoy porque siento como si flotara  
?: pequeña ven conmigo  
kag: _quien eres _  
mei_: mi nombre es mei pequeña no tengas miedo sigue mi voz_  
kagome habrio los ojos y lo unico que veia era obscuridad y una pequeña luz lejana  
kag_: mei donde estas_  
mei_: sigue mi voz y me encontraras, concentrate  
_kag: _esta bien  
_kagome siguio la voz de mei y se sorprendio al llegar a un hermoso lago rodeado de arboles de cerezo y flores de todos los colores  
mei: bienvenida kagome  
kag: quien eres tu  
mei: no importa quien soy yo, lo importante es lo que vine a hacer aqui  
kag: y que se supone que tienes que hacer  
mei: yo te vine a entrenar  
kag: a mi?, porque harias eso  
mei: tu tienes un gran poder pero para poder controlarlo debes prepararte yo te puedo ayudar pero tienes que confiar en mi  
kag: -dudosa- esta bien, que es lo que tengo que hacer  
mei: primero aprenderas lo basico, peleas de cuerpo a cuerpo y el uso de distintas armas ademas del arco y te ayudare a manejar tus poderes de sacerdotisa, con mi ayuda seras una gran sacerdotisa y no necesitaras de nadie mas  
kag: y cuanto tiempo tomara este entrenamiento  
mei: en este lugar sentiras que fue un año  
kag: UN AÑO, NO PUEDO PASAR UN AÑO INCONSCIENTE  
mei: no me dejaste terminar, aqui pasara un año pero en el mundo real solo sera un dia, cuando despiertes notaras el cambio  
kag: ya veo, esta bien cuando empezamos  
mei: justo ahora, pero te advierto no sere condescendiente contigo, soy muy estricta y no me gustan los errores  
kag: si es lo que tengo que hacer por ayudar a los demas no importa  
mei: bueno ve a cambiarte -entregandole un pantalon negro como el del traje de exterminadora de sango, unas botas negras hasta la rodilla y una camisa de color azul cobalto de mangas largas, un obi de color negro en la cintura y llevaba el pelo amarrado en una coleta alta-  
kag: -ya con la ropa de entrenar puesta- que haremos primero  
mei: probaremos tu resistencia  
kag: como  
mei: -sacando un latigo- sera mejor que te prepares -mientras la ataca-  
kag: oye porque haces eso -mientras esquiva los ataques-  
mei: eres una inutil, aqui no estan tus amiguitos para ayudarte, aqui estas sola nadie te va a ayudar tienes que aprender a defenderte  
kag: tienes razon empecemos de nuevo  
y asi dia tras dia kagome entrenaba desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer mejorando sus tecnicas, se hizo experta en el combante cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas  
mei: bien kagome ya a pasado un año y es tiempo que despiertes  
kag: -haciendo una reverencia- gracias por enseñarme todo lo que se ahora  
mei: de nada recuerda todo lo que aprendiste y no dejes que nadie te menosprecie pequeña ahora despierta -mientras todo alrededor comenzaba a desaparecer-  
%%%%%%%%%% en el castillo de naraku %%%%%%%%%%  
mei: ya esta todo listo naraku  
naraku: perfecto  
mei: cuando iremos por ella  
naraku: dentro de una semana, quiero que esten todos reunidos para ver a mi nueva adquisicion  
mei: muy bien, entonces tenemos que prepararnos no quiero que nada salga mal  
naraku: tenemos todo un espectaculo que planear  
%%%%%%%%%% en la cabaña de la anciana kaede %%%%%%%%%%  
kagome se empezaba a despertar bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos que no creian lo que veian, de la noche a la mañana el cuerpo de kagome cambio totalmente, su cabello crecio un poco mas, su cintura se hizo mas definida, sus pechos crecieron un poco mas  
kag: que es lo que miran -sentandose-  
sango: amiga pero que te paso  
kag: ahhh..? no te entiendo  
sango: tu cuerpo cambio mucho  
miroku: si señorita ahora esta mucho mas hermosa -con una mirada pervertida-  
sango: -pegandole una cachetada- respete que no ve que se acaba de levantar a de estar muy debil  
kag: la verdad no me siento bastante bien, y creo que ire a mi epoca necesito unas cuantas cosas  
inu: kagome podemos hablar  
kag: claro, pero sera cuando regrese  
shippo: y cuanto tiempo te vas  
kag: creo que 5 dias quiero estar aqui antes de que sesshomaru se nos una  
sango: entonces si acepto  
kag: sip, estara aqui dentro de 6 dias ya que parece que estuve inconsciente un dia completo, bueno sera mejor que me marche ya -tomando sus cosas- nos vemos dentro de 5 dias e inuyasha escuchame bien no quiero que vayas a mi epoca -con una mirada que congelaría hasta el sol-  
inu: fhe...  
sango: no te preocupes amiga yo me ocupare de que no vaya  
kag: adiós  
todos: adiós


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola lamento haberme perdido tanto tiempo pero tuve algunos problemas con las historias, pero ya estoy de regreso y les prometo que no abandonare ninguna de mis historias **

**ahora sin mas, los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi y yo solo los uso con la finalidad de entretener**

**ojala disfruten la historia, espero reviews aunque sean para regañarme por perderme tanto tiempo**

%%%%%%%%%% en la casa de kagome %%%%%%%%%%  
kag: mamá ya llegue  
naomi: hola hija ven estoy en la cocina, que sorpresa tenerte aqui  
kag: y el abuelo y souta  
naomi: estan en la bodega, kagome -mirandola sorprendida- nos explicaras a que se debe tu cambio verdad  
kag: -sentandose- pues es bastante largo de contar  
naomi: bueno hija solo espero que estes comoda con esto  
kag: bueno esto es nuevo para mi y la verdad no se como tomarlo es demaciado complicado  
naomi: -abrazando a kagome- no te preocupes hija solo escucha tu corazón el te guiara en la direccion correcta ademas aqui estaremos nosotros apoyandote, recuerda que no estas sola nos tienes a nosotros  
kag: -derramando unas cuantas lagrimas- gracias mamá  
naomi: ahora sera mejor hablarle al abuelo y sota, creo que se llevaran una gran sorpresa  
kag: creo que si  
en ese momento entraron en la cocina  
sota: mamá -asombrado- hermana que te paso  
kag: pues jejejeje llama al abuelo y les contare todo si  
sota: esta bien, abuelo kagome quiere hablar con nosotros ven pronto -gritaba esto mientras salia de la cocina  
naomi: bueno creo que empezare a servir la cena  
ya cuando todos habian cenado kagome les empezo a relatar todo lo ocurrido en los ultimos dias y a que se debia su cambio  
abuelo: asi que ya eres toda una sacerdotisa nieta  
kag: pues si ya puedo manejar mis poderes nuevos, aunque todavia tengo mucho mas que aprender  
naomi: hija entonces tu grupo acepto que el hermano de inuyasha los acompañara  
kag: pues me costo convencerlos pero al final aceptaron, ya es demaciado tiempo que llevamos en esta lucha es momento que llege a su fin y destuyamos a naraku  
naomi: solo quiero que te cuides hija  
sota: ya veras mamá el amigo orejas de perro cuidara a mi hermana  
kag: bueno creo que ya es tarde me dare un baño e ire a la cama  
naomi: esta bien hija buenas noches  
kag: buenas noches mamá, abuelo, sota  
kagome subió a su habitación y después de darse un relajante baño se fue a dormir sin saber las pesadillas que la atormentarían

%%%%%%%%%% en el sengoku %%%%%%%%%%  
miroku: sango que crees que le haya pasado a la señorita kagome para cambiar tanto  
sango: no lo se excelencia es muy extraño simplemente paso de repente, cree que haya sido por lo de sus poderes  
miroku: no lo creo, hay algo mas en todo esto  
kaede: lo mejor sera esperar a que ella nos explique que sucedio  
sango: si creo que eso sera lo mejor  
shippo: sango tu crees que inuyasha siga molesto por lo de kagome  
sango: pues se lo tiene muy bien merecido  
miroku: es mejor que nos calmemos, ademas ese es un problema que tiene que arreglar ellos  
kaede: lo mejor sera que descances ya es tarde  
shippo: sango puedo dormir contigo  
sango: claro shippo  
miroku: buenas noches sanguito -mientras toca un lugar indebido-  
sango: -pegandole una cachetada- ud monje pervertido! vamos shippo  
miroku:-medio inconciente - sago no es mi culpa es mi mano maldita  
sango: monje mentiroso  
shippo: jajajaja eso te pasa por andar de pervertido buenas noches

%%%%%%%%%%con inuyasha%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
inu: feh por que ese monje me dijo esa tontería si es obvio que yo amo a kikyo y a kagome solo la necesito para recolectar los fragmentos! pero kagome me enseño muchas cosas como confiar en las demás personas a ser amable y poder contar con ellos y kikyo fue la primera persona de que me enamore la verdad a las dos las amo por diferentes razones kagome siempre estuvo conmigo en las buenas y en las malas nunca me trato diferente pero kikyo fue la primera humana en aceptarme! rayos enserio no se que hacer -mientras bajaba de un árbol-

%%%%%%%%%% en la casa de kagome%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
kag: ahhhhhh que relajante ese baño me hacia mucha falta -mientras salia de la bañera y se colocaba la toalla- ahora a arreglar el desastre de cabello que tengo  
al momento de verse en el espejo se mira toda llena de sangre y con una sádica sonrisa en sus labios  
kag: que es eso -viendo aterrada el espejo  
espejo: solo es el reflejo de lo que eres  
kag: mentira eso es mentira  
espejo: mira tus manos estan manchadas de sangre, sangre de inocentes tu te escondes detrás de la fachada de niña buena no eres mas que una mentira  
kag: -viendo sus manos llenas de sangre- que es esto, yo no hice nada es mentira  
espejo: jajajajajaja mientete a ti misma  
kag: ya callate -rompiendo el espejo-  
se sienta agitada y sudando frio  
kag: ahhh todo solo fue una mala pesadilla- viéndose las manos- solo fue un sueño

%%%%%%%%% en el castillo de naraku%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
naraku: y bien mei, que le parecio nuestro regalo a kagome  
mei: -sentada frente a un pequeño altar- jajajajajaja creo que le gusto mucho  
naraku: -sosteniendo la perla de shikon- necesito de kagome solo me faltan unos fragmentos y nuestra venganza comenzara  
mei: lo se, esta chiquilla me dio un problema cuando atravezo ese portal del tiempo, pero gracias a la conexion que tuvimos es imposible que se libre de mi poder y mas con esto -sosteniendo la perla negra  
naraku: cuando uniremos las 2 perlas  
mei: necesitamos que este presente, ya solo faltan 5 dias para que mi conjuro este completo  
naraku: muy bien entonces sigamos con el plan (muy pronto mi plan se hara realidad y kagome sera mia y no habra nadie que pueda derrotarme, sere invencible) ya dejame solo -viendo a mei  
mei: como digas amo -diciéndolo de manera despectiva (ya veras naraku, la perla sera mía y en ese momento pagaran todos aquellos que me despreciaron en especial sesshomaru, matare a todos y cada uno de ellos solo tengo que estar con este hanyou un poco mas para poder controlar a esa niñita)

%%%%%%%%%% en casa de kagome%%%%%%%%%%  
era una hermosa mañana en la epoca moderna, menos para una azabache que no habia dormido mucho que se diga  
kag: no puedo creer que esa pesadilla me allá afectado tanto pero se sentia tan real como si de verdad tuviera mis manos cubiertas de sangre -viendo sus manos- bueno no importa lo mejor sera olvidarme de eso  
naomi: kagome hija baja que el desayuno esta listo  
kag: ya voy mamá mientras se levantaba de la cama para ir a desayunar  
ya abajo  
souta: hermana que cara la que tienes  
kag: -con aura terrorifica alrededor de ella -que es lo que dijiste  
souta: -aterrado -nada nada hermana te ves muy linda  
kag: gracias  
abuelo: -susurrando -kagome da mucho miedo cuando se molesta  
souta: tienes razon  
naomi: kagome necesito que vayas al mercado a comprar algunas cosas  
kag: claro mamá solo me arreglare y voy  
naomi: te dejare la lista con el dinero en la mesa de la sala ya que tengo que salir con souta y no podre comprarlos yo  
kag: no te preocupes -terminando de desayunar  
naomi: poniendo los platos en el lavatrastos -bueno hija ya me tengo que ir  
kag: esta bien mamá cuidate tu tambien souta  
souta: adios hermana y abuelo  
kagome subio a su habitacion a darse un baño y arreglarse para poder salir a hacer las compras  
kag: despues de darse el baño -bien que me pondre, mirando pensativa su armario -ya se, saco de su armario un pantalon color negro pegado, una camisa color amarillo fosforesente que era un poco transparente unos botines de tacon alto que se amarran color negro y una chaqueta de cuero con algunos detalles en dorado, se cambio y se maquillo un poco, dejo su cabello suelto tomo su bolso y bajo a la sala  
mientras salia de la casa  
kag: abuelo ya me voy, volvere pronto  
abuelo: cuidate mucho -mientras se despedia  
kagome tomo el autobus que se dirigia al centro y de ahi camino al mercado, despues de comprar las cosas de la lista empezo a caminar y vio una tienda de antiguedades que le llamo la atencion  
kag: que extraño no habia visto esta tienda antes -entrando  
señor: buenas tardes jovencita en que le puedo ayudar  
kag: disculpe solo estaba viendo  
señor: tomese su tiempo  
kag: disculpe señor hace cuanto esta esta tienda aqui  
señor: hace poco la abrimos  
kag: ahhh por eso no la había visto antes jejeje  
señor: si tenemos cosas muy interesantes aqui algunas del tiempo del sengoku  
kag: -nerviosa -en serio que bien puedo ver  
señor: adelante si gustas puedes poner tus cosas en esa mesa para que estes mas comoda  
kag: gracias eso haré mientras colocaba las cosas en una mesa  
señor: ven te quiero mostrar algo  
kag: que es  
señor: son unas armas muy antiguas incluso de antes del sengoku  
kag: han de ser muy valiosas  
señor: no tanto como deberian, no hay muchas personas interesadas en estos artefactos  
kag: a mi me gustan mucho y seria un placer verlos  
señor: ven sigueme -deteniendo una cortina  
al entrar se podia apresiar muchas katanas y otras armas colocadas en la pared y una katana en especial llamo la atencion de kagome  
kag: señorme puede mostrar esa katana porfavor  
señor: veo que te a gustado la espada del bien y del mal  
kag: del bien y mal..?  
señor: y muy poderosa cuenta la leyenda que perteneció a un youkai muy poderoso y de buen corazón que tenia el poder de ver el alma de las personas, para saber si eran buenas o malas y así enjuiciarlas, pero tiempo después el youkai comenzó a cambiar llenándose de odio y sed de poder y la espada al notar eso lo sello dentro de ella para que no pudiera hacerle daño a nadie  
kag: wow es bastante impresionante  
señor: claro que eso es solo una leyenda nada mas, si quieres puedes tomarla  
kag: de verdad puedo -algo entusiasmada  
señor: claro solo hazlo con cuidado  
kagome camino hasta la pared y tomo la espada, con algo de nerviosismo la saco de su funda la espada era en verdad hermosa la hoja era parecida a la de colmillo sagrado con una inscripcion en ella, el mango era negro con unas incrustaciones de joyas, la katana empezo a palpitar en la mano de kagome  
kag: es muy bonita  
señor: al igual que poderosa igual que su nueva dueña  
kag: disculpe..?  
señor: nadie había podido sacar la espada de su funda solo tu, la espada a escogido a su dueño  
kag: yo no se que decir  
señor: no te preocupes, llevo años esperando a una persona que pueda blandir esa espada y al fin a llegado  
kag: yo de verdad no la puedo aceptar es demasiado para mi  
señor: eh sido el protector de esa espada a lo largo de los años esperando pacientemente la llegada de su nuevo dueño se que tienes una misión que cumplir pequeña kagome y muchos peligros te acecharan debes confiar en tus instintos  
kag: como sabe mi nombre y por que me dice todo esto  
señor: eso lo sabrás con el tiempo, pero no te preocupes yo no soy un enemigo  
kag: esta bien, muchas gracias por todo  
saliendo de la tienda _no puedo creer que esta katana me allá elegido a mi como su dueña y ese señor como me conocía es algo extraño mmm bueno me voy a casa_ llego la parada de autobús 15 minutos después  
kag: mama ya llegue -poniendo las bolsas de compras en la cocina-  
abuelo: no hay llegado aun kagome  
kag: ya veo, bueno iré a mi habitación a estudiar un poco  
abuelo: pero están en vacaciones  
kag: -con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza- jejejeje lo había olvidado, bueno entonces descansare un poco  
abuelo: nietecita puedes terminar de guardarme unas cajas que tengo en la bodega kag: abuelo pero tu las sacaste, abuelo abueelooo  
bajo las escaleras y se dio cuenta q su abuelo ya se había ido -suspiro- tramposo se va y me deja a mi con todo el trabajo pero ya vera  
kagome salio de la casa y se dirigió a la bodega, empezó a guardar las cajas hasta que se le callo una y encontró algo interesante _mmmm que raro no había visto esto_ antes  
dentro de la caja habían varios pergaminos con diferentes hechizos  
kag: wow esto es increíble, me pregunto si serán verdaderos o serán unos de los tantos fraudes de mi abuelo, lo mejor sera guardarlos para revisarlos después  
media hora después kagome había terminado de arreglar la bodega y se encontró con su mamá que venia llegando con su hermano  
naomi: hola hija, por que estas tan polvorienta  
kag: el abuelo me puso a limpiar la bodega  
naomi: ya veo bueno ve a darte un baño mientras preparo la cena si...  
kag: esta bien  
Y así pasaron los días en la época actual sin muchos problemas para kagome, excepto en la noche cuando las pesadillas la atormentaban siendo esto disfrutado por un hanyou maligno sabiendo que sus planes estaban teniendo éxito  
kag: no puedo creer que estas pesadillas me sigan atormentando y todas son parecidas yo matando gente inocente -mirando por la ventana- lo mejor sera que intente dormir mañana tengo que regresar al sengoku

A la mañana siguiente

naomi: hija el desayuno esta listo  
kag: yo voy mamá, bien lo mejor sera arreglar las cosas que llevare al sengoku, muy bien botiquín de primeros auxilios listo, comida instantánea listo, cosas de higiene personal listo, regalos para todos listo, ropa extra listo, una linterna con baterías extra listo, mi saco de dormir listo, un encendedor listo, mi ipod para escuchar música listo, los pergaminos que encontré listo y por ultimo la katana, ummmm creo que eso es todo  
souta: hermana -entrando a la habitación- ya esta listo el desayuno  
kag: ya voy souta  
souta: wow hermana te ves bien -kagome esta vestida con unos pantalones negros, una camisa musculosa blanca, unos tenis convers rojos y una sudadera ligera de color roja tenia su cabello amarrado en una coleta alta  
kag: -un poco sonrojada- gracias souta lo mejor sera bajar ya -mientras toma su mochila que ya tenia todo adentro-  
en la cocina  
naomi: oh hija veo que ya estas lista  
kag: si lo mejor sera que me vaya antes de que inuyasha venga por mi y haga todo un escándalo  
naomi: bien pero antes desayuna algo y les llevas un poco de comida a tus amigos  
kag: gracias mamá -mientras la abraza-  
después de terminada la comida todos se dirigieron al pozo para despedir a kagome  
naomi: cuídate mucho hija por favor  
kag: lo haré mamá, no te preocupes si, ahora soy mas fuerte y puedo cuidarme sola  
naomi: eso lo se siempre has sido fuerte hija solo quiero que regreses a salvo ten -dándole un collar con un sol y una luna entrelazados- se que si tienes esto regresaras a casa  
kag: gracias mamá es hermoso -poniéndoselo- no te preocupes no me pasara nada  
souta: cuídate mucho hermana y saluda a mi amigo orejas de perro de mi parte  
kag: lo haré, adiós -mientras saltaba dentro del pozo-

%%%%%%%%%% en el sengoku %%%%%%%%%%

kag: ahhhhh esta mochila es mas pesada cada vez que vengo -mientras sale del pozo- me encanta este lugar, ummmm así que estas aquí bueno lo mejor sera arreglar esto de una vez, kagome dejo sus cosas al lado del pozo y comenzó a internarse en el bosque hasta que encontró a la persona que buscaba  
?: parece que lo que sentí es cierto al fin desarrollaste tus poderes  
kag: si, pero no vengo a hablar de eso  
?: y de que es si se puede saber  
kag: quiero que vengas conmigo y nos acompañes de ahora en adelante  
?: y por que haría eso  
kag: tu sabes por que, estarías con el  
?: me estas diciendo que a ti no te importa  
kag: me importa por que es mi amigo y quiero que sea feliz los 2 se lo merecen yo no voy a intervenir, entonces que me dices te uniras a nuestro grupo kikyo...

continuara...

**muy bien chicos eso es todo por el momento espero muchos reviews y de antemano les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer mi historia, espero les haya gustado y hasta la proxima**


End file.
